Memories of a promise
by Mykal Alyssa
Summary: Kanda, Marie, and General Tiedoll are on their mission to search for accomidators for innocence. When they meet Lizzy, a blacked haired 17 year old that doesn't remember her past up to age 8. Who is she? And is Lizzy her real name? even she doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! ^-^ now heres a story 'bout man! Myako Suzuki is another character that i made up. so she is the only thing that i own. And just like my naruto fanfict, her story is one that will be revieled during the story it's self. **

**Iggy: So what... you jsut like to make up characters to your favorite storys?**

**Me: Yes, accually. **

**Iggy: you have too much free time...**

**Me: *glaring at Iggy glad that he's blind.* i'm so glad that you don't know Lavi**

**Lavi: someone call my name? **

**Me:T-T... why'd i have to open my big mouth...?**

**Lavi: hahaha... sorry... anyway back to the story, right?**

**Me: Oh yeah! thx Lavi! Kanda, disclaimer please!**

**Kanda: I do NOT wanna do this...**

**Me: well you GOTTA so don't complain**

**Kanda: Hmp! Mykal doesn't own man, if she did, she would make it so that the millenium Earl wouldn't be so annoying.**

**Me: he IS annoying now isn't he... **

* * *

Myako's Pov:

_A war was going on. Explosion after explosion took place. _

"_Exorcist-sama, you need to take your daughter and get out of here!" a finder yelled to a woman. The woman was carrying a bundle in her arms; in the bundle was a little girl about 8 years of age. The woman nodded and thanked the finder. Then with her super speed, she took off. _

_The woman landed in front of a house, and knocked on the door. The door opened to expose a family of four that had just gotten out of bed._

"_Yes?" The Father asked, rubbing his eyes. The woman looked at him, then back to the war from where she had come from._

"_You and your family need to get out of here!" the woman told him. "Please you need to pack your bags and leave, or else you will get killed!"_

_The man's sleepy eyes snapped opened, now fully awake. "What?"_

"_There is a war going on over there." She pointed to her left, "And they are slowly coming this way."_

_The man looked over and saw the explosions. He looked back to his family and nodded for them to start packing, then looked back to the woman._

"_Thank you, thank you so much for warning us. You saved us." He smiled gratefully. The woman smiled back, then looked at the bundle in her arms._

"_I have a request," She said, looking back at the man. "Please, will you take care of my daughter as if she was your own?" she held the bundle up to him. He stared at it._

"_I-i…" He didn't know what to say, but he took the bundle. The woman was desperate. "Please! You can re-name her, no PLEASE re-name her! And if a person wearing black and has a white rose cross stitched on his uniform ever comes, please give her this." She gave him a small package and a black letter. "It will tell her the truth, the rest is up for her to remember." She explained, looking him in the eyes. The man looked the woman and then at the bundle in his arms. He unwrapped the top part of the blankets to reveal a 8 year old girl who was sleeping soundly even though there was a war going on. _

_The man looked back at the woman and nodded once again. "I'll take care of her, I promise." _

_The woman smiled in relief, then her eyes drifted towards her little girl. As her eyes weld up in tears, she mouthed 'I'm sorry', and ran to the war zone; leaving the Man and his family with her daughter._

* * *

I sat up in my bead, sweat pouring down my body. I had that dream again, and yet I can't even remember it. I can never remember it. But, why? I rubbed my temples, my head hurt. Slowly I got out of bed, my day had begun.

I got dressed and went down stairs. My family was eating breakfast and talking about the new special that we would be giving out today. You see, my family runs a restaurant and Inn. My sisters and I are maids and waitresses while my brothers are hosts and servers, then my mother is a clerk and hostess and my father is the chef. And the thing is, we were the only restaurant/Inn in our entire village.

"Hey Lizzi!" Father greeted, seeing me come down. I went over and kissed him good morning. I did the same to my mother and sat down. Mother put a plate of eggs in front of me, I dug in. My brothers did the same, while my sisters were busy trying to not mess up their makeup. I sweat dropped, well, it was the end of the 19th century.

After we ate the rest of our breakfast, we started to open up the restaurant. Father started to cook food, mother was cleaning dishes, and my siblings and I were getting into our 'penguin outfits' as we like to call them.

"Hey! Will someone go out and get the groceries?" Father yelled. I shot my hand up, knowing that I could take all the time I want in Town Square. "I will!"

My mother smiled and gave me the list. I gave my siblings a victorious smile. Jealous eyes shot at me like daggers, even my littlest sister, Kayla, stuck her tongue at me. I quickly grabbed a basket and ran out the door. Yes! I was free for the moment! I slowed down to observe the area around me. The village that I lived in was in a little town called Marigold, which was in the country side of England. My family has been here for 9 years, ever since I was 8. For some unknown reason, my parents decided to move here from Ireland. Now I'm 17 and working at my family's restaurant. I was happy. Well almost anyway.

I was now at the middle of town square, when I saw a bunch of teens picking on two little kids. I observed the scene, Hmmm. That pictures missing something… OH! I know! ME!

I smiled to myself, and walked over to them.

* * *

Regulare Pov:

Kanda was in his mood again, but then, when is he never in it. He was ticked because General Tiedoll kept stopping at different sceneries, trying to draw them onto his sketch pad; making the entire trip take longer. They were on a mission to protect the general, so he couldn't just ditch the group and leave the general to Marie. He sighed angrily.

"Now Kanda." Marie heard the sigh. "We both know that our master is always like this, we can't change him."

Kanda grunted. He knew that TOO well.

The exorcist trio was in a little town called Marigold, trying to find any accommodators for the Innocence that Tiedoll had. So far, they had no luck, but the general wasn't the one to give up easily. Until he sees a scenery that he would love to add to his sketch book, which, right in town square; he did.

"Ooooh. Well would you look at that fountain…" the general took out his sketch book and charcoal. Kanda and Marie sighed, this trip was never going to end.

"Hey there little girl…" Marie heard, coming from not too far away. He tapped Kanda on the shoulder and they went towards the voice. He knew something was up. Even though he was blind, he could hear how many people there were in that one spot. Three teenage boys were cornering a girl and a smaller girl, laughing their heads off.

"Go away! We have nothing to give you!" the girl, who Kanda and Marie guessed was about 9, was shading the other, smaller girl from the older boys with her body. The boys snickered. "Oh yeah? Then what'd you buy that food with?" One pointed at the brown bag that the smaller girl was holding. The older girl gritted her teeth. "We bought that with our own money, and we used ALL of it! Now, please! Just leave us alone!"

The teens snickered again. "Well, now. If you used all of your money, then we'll be taking what you bought with it."

The older girl's eyes widened in horror. "Please! No! This is for our mother! She's been sick! And-"

But the teens didn't listen. They started to grab for her. The girls started to scream. Kanda and Marie started to run over to them, but their help was not needed; for the boys were knocked down in an instant by another force. That force was a girl with short layered black hair, golden eyes, and wore a waitress's uniform. When she was done, she looked over and knelt by the two terrified girls.

"You guys ok?" she asked them. They looked up at her, when they realized who she was, they smiled.

"Lizzi!" They tackled her in a hug. She laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Kanda and Marie were shocked. They've never seen, or heard, a girl fight like that other than Lenalee.

"Hmm. My, that girl sure knows how to fight."

Marie and Kanda almost jumped. They never notice the general get behind them, Marie didn't even hear him. They turned to him. General Tiedoll was still observing the girl, Lizzy.

"Hmmmm… Oh, well. Time to go boys. Let's explore around town before we call it a night at the village's Inn." Tiedoll turned to leave. Kanda glared at his back, he was the one that stopped them in the first place!

After a while of… Kanda refuses to call it exploring… Night fell. They checked in at the Village's Inn. The red-haired desk clerk smiled at them, and led them to a three bed room.

"Thank you miss." Tiedoll smiled at the woman, she smiled back again and closed the door behind her as she left. They settled down for the night and slept.

* * *

The next morning the trio woke up and went down to the restaurant for breakfast. Kanda, who, again, was in a bad mood, thought that eating the food that they brought along would be good enough for breakfast instead of a restaurant. But Tiedoll ignored him, saying that he wanted to eat homemade food that was warm for once. Marie just went along with the general, even though he knew that Kanda would shoot glares at them while they were ordering.

"Hello, and welcome. How many in your group?" A young man in about his late teens smiled at them.

"Table for three please." Tiedoll smiled back. The young man motioned over to another another boy that looked about 12. The boy took out 3 menus and led the trio to a table. They sat down. "Your waitress will be with you soon." The boy said, and left. Taidoll opened his menu and started to read it to Marie, Kanda opened his too. It wasn't much later that their waitress came.

"hello, I'm Lizzi. I'll be your waitress for this morning." They looked up to see the same girl from yesterday, smiling at them. Tiedoll smiled at her. "Oh, so you work here, huh?"

The girl, er, Lizzi blinked at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

The general chuckled. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. Us three…" he motion to himself, Kanda, and Marie. "Saw you save those two girls yesterday. That was very heroic, if I do say so myself."

Lizzi blushed, and grinned. "Ooh, it was nothing. I just hated seeing those boys pick on people. Especially the people I know."

"Oh, and She's a modest hero at that!" Tiedoll and Marie laughed. Lizzy blushed even harder, but smiled. "Anyway, what do you guys want to drink?"

The general ordered an sweet iced tea, Marie Orange juice, and Kanda wanted hot tea. Lizzi wrote it all down on her pad of paper then left to get the drinks. She came back three minutes later with a tray full of drinks.

"Ok, here sweet iced tea…" She placed a glass in front of the general.

"Orange Juice…" She placed another in front of Marie.

"And hot tea." She placed a cup, a tea bag, and a small Asian tea pot in front of Kanda. "Careful though, the pots really hot." She warned him. Kanda shot her a glare asking if he looked like an idiot. She grinned at him sheepishly which, for some reason, made Kanda freeze.

"Do you know what to order yet?" She asked them. "Hmmm…" Tiedoll looked back at the menu.

"if I remember right, Marie here wants the Sunday egg special, Kanda wants tempura, and I'll have the baked potato."

Lizzi wrote it all down, smiled at them again, then went to give the order to the cook. That entire time, Kanda stared at her. Tiedoll noticed this and observed the girl once again.

"She does look familiar, doesn't she?" he asked Kanda. Kanda snapped out of it and started to make his tea. Ignoring the generals accusation. But after Kanda took his first sip of tea, he said. "it's not her, She died 9 years ago. And she will never come back."

* * *

**ME: well? like it? **

**Lavi: You know what? you should let me call Allen 'beansprout' for this entire fanfict,**

**Allen: Lavi!**

**Me: ;=^) don't worry Allen, i'm not gonna do that to you.**

**Allen: pwu! thanks Mykal**

**Me: *Evil grin* i might do it to Lavi though...**

**Iggy: Mykal... your pure evil...**

**Me: *once again hits Iggy on head.* ^-^ anyway... heheh... please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Innocence

**Me: Hey Ya'll! guess whats the best thing ever other than books? Country Music! I absolutly LOVE country! best thing EVER!**

**Iggy: Your just saying that because you watched the ACM awards last night.**

**Me: Maybe i am... Maybe i'm not...**

**Iggy:...**

**Me: Anyway to answer Startangel1765's question; Iggy is from the book Maximum Ride. You should read it it's really good. One of the Best Sci-Fi books ever.**

**Iggy: Should i tell them 'bout the wings? **

**Me: Naa... let them find out on their own**

**Iggy: alright...**

**Me: Anyway... Lavi! Disclamer!**

**Lavi: Mykal... your don't have to yell...**

**Me: Oh, Who flippin cares! Now get your Bookman. JR but over here!**

**Lavi: *sighs* Mykal doesn't own Man. If she did, well, then i would actually be aloud to have friends...**

**Me: You SHOULD have friends! friends are what make the world go round!**

* * *

Ch. 2: Innocence

Lizzi's Pov:

"Lizzi! Get that table over their!" My older brother, Patrick, pointed to a table holding three men. I nodded, and strutted over there. Business smile plastered on my face.

"Hello, I'm lizzi. I'll be your waitress for this morning." They looked at me. The oldest one was a man in his early 40's, sandy long hair, and glasses; to his left was a young man in his late 20's, he was African American, hair pulled back into a small, but long braid, he didn't look at me on spot and his eyes were kinda foggy, so I think he was blind; then the last one was a teen that looked only a year older than me, he had really long black hair that he pulled up into a ponytail, he had his arms crossed and I could see dark blue stare at me from the corner of his eyes. The weirdest thing about them was that they were wearing the same uniform; a black cloak- looking jacket with silver linings on it, and a white rose cross stitched over their hearts. They looked funny. But for some reason, they looked almost familiar; especially the boy with the ponytail.

The oldest one smiled at me. "Oh. So you work here, huh?"

I blinked at him. "Excuse me?" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. Us three…" He gestured to himself and the other two. "… Saw you save those two girls yesterday. That was very heroic if I do say so myself."

Woe. They saw that? Man, that's embarrassing. I blushed, but grinned at him. "Oh, it was nothing. I just hate seeing those boys pick on people. Especially the people I know."

He and the one next to him laughed at that. "Oh! And she's a modest hero at that!"

That made me blush even harder. I needed to change the subject, and fast. So I smiled at them again. "Anyway, what do you guys want to drink?"

"I'll have sweet ice tea." The old man said nicely. I wrote it down and turned to the man beside him. "And you?"

"Do you have any Orange Juice?"

I was about to nod but then remembered that he was blind. "Yes, and its home made here. So it's pretty good."

He smiled at that. Then I went to the next one. "And you?"

He glared at me, and got a little surprised that I didn't flinch. Well, when you lived with three brothers and betted on only staring contests you can only get used to it. Am I right?

His glare came back again, though. "Hot tea." A grumble came out of his mouth. I gave myself a mental victorious slap on the back and went to go full fill their orders. I got the drinks and came back. "Ok, here. Sweet iced tea…" I sat the glass on table in front of the old man. He gave me a smile of appreciation.

"Orange Juice…" I placed the orange glass on the table and tapped the spot right next to it. That told him were it was, and that I knew he was blind. He also smiled at me.

"And hot tea." I finished by putting down a small Asian cup and a small tea pot full of hot water in front of the ponytail boy. "Careful though, the pots really hot." I cautioned him. He gave me a 'do I look like an IDIOT?' look. I smiled at him sheepishly and turned back to the group. I thought that he freezed in his seat for a moment there, but ignored it. Must've been my imagination.

"Do you know what to order yet?" I asked them politely. The old man looked back at the menu. "Hmmmmm… If I remember right, Marie here wants the Sunday Egg Special. Kanda…" He pointed at the boy. "Want's Tempura…" Well that kid sure likes Asian stuff, is he Asian?

"And I'll have the Baked Potato." He finished the order and I wrote it all down. Then smiling, I left to give the order to my father. He made it ten minutes later and I picked the plates up and carried them to the mysterious trio. I sat them down in their respective places.

"There, Bon Appetite!" I cheerfully said. The old man and the other, Marie I think, dug in. The boy, Kanda, on the other hand slowly took his bites, not really caring about what he was eating.

"This is really good." Marie lifted his head up to me. I smiled at him. "Why thank you. My Father is a really good cook."

The old man got interested in this information. "Oh? So your father is the cook?"

I nodded. "Yes. This entire restaurant and the Inn that's connected to it, is owned by my family."

He pondered a bit. "Hmmmm… well then. Could you bring your father here? I'd like to give my complements to the chef."

I gave him a grin and nodded. Of COURSE he could! Those are one of the things that are ALWAYS welcomed here! I turned around and skipped off to the kitchen.

* * *

I came back a few minutes later with my father in tow.

"Calm down, Lizzi! Why are we in such a hurry!" father asked, but I didn't let go of his hand.

"I want you to meet someone! They want to complement your food! And they're really nice too, maybe you guys can be friends!" my father didn't have that many friends in the village. They were jealous that he was getting more business than their shops. Well, hello! We're the only restaurant/inn here! It's not his fault!

By the time that we got to the mysterious trio's table I was practically dragging my father down the rows of tables and chairs.

"This is my father, Shamus Winston." I introduced as my father was trying to stand straight again. "Nice to meet you." He said.

The old man stood up and shook hands with father. "It's nice to meet you as well, . I am Froi Tiedoll. These are my precious students…" He gestured to the other two.

"Noise Marie…" The blind one stood up and bowed, then sat down again.

"And Yu Kanda." Kanda didn't move, but just gave us a gruff, "hm." I'm guessing that he's not much of a talker, or social person at all. But the funny thing was, when I looked at him, he quickly avoided my gaze. Did I do something? Hmmmmm.

Father nodded to them in greeting. "So, what brings you men here today?"

"Oh, were just here on a business trip that's all."

Father gave a curious look. "A business trip? Well that's pretty rare here. We never get outsiders that much. Are you here for a meeting?"

shook his head. "Were here… to search for something actually."

My Father's head perked up. "Really? Like what?"

"I said something… but it's more like a 'someone'."

I smiled. "Maybe we could help. We could post flyers all over the village and ask people."

I was rewarded a smile for that. "That would be helpful, but… well… it's kind of hard to explain…" Marie told us.

Father gave him a confused look. "Why, what do you-…" he cut himself off. I looked at him. "Father?"

He was staring at something. I looked at his line of sight and saw Marie. Well, more like Marie's uniform.

"The Rose Cross…"

I looked back up at father curiously. He had gotten pale and his eyes never left the white Rose Cross that was on Marie's chest.

"Father?" I asked again. "What's wrong?"

Finally, his eyes turned to look into mine. I gave him a worried look. Then he snapped out of it. "Oh! Nothing! I'm fine! Sorry to make you worry Lizzi."

He turned to look at . "Sorry about that. Just got some things on the old mind, you know?"

gave him a courteous nod. Father laughed. "Hope you don't mind, but…" he pointed at the Rose Cross on 's chest. "Are you guys in the new the world alliance?"

"Oh? I'm surprised that you know about that."

"Haha, well… I kinda know someone who's an exorcist like you guys."

'_Exorcist?'_ I looked at my father. What was an Exorcist?

"Who?" Marie asked. But my father just shook his head. "I didn't get her name, but I did find out that she was part of the Black Order."

'_Black Order? Father, what are you talking about?'_

They kept on with their conversation, but I wasn't listening. Did father know something, something that was being kept from me? I felt like he was, because during that entire conversation, father didn't meet my eyes.

* * *

A few hours after the trio ate and left, I went out for my brake. I was still confused but I decided to let it go until I could confront father later tonight. I sighed and stepped into my favorite shop, a small little Café called, Rubben's. I walked in and sat down at a table. "Hey !"

A small white haired head popped out of the back room. "Well, if it isn't my favorite costumer, Lizzi. The usual?"

I nodded and the white head popped back in. Not a lot of people come here because they don't really like coffee and tea all that much. But I loved it; my usual here was a caramel-cinnamon Latte, with a tea cake and a coffee cake. I had it every Thursday.

then popped out again. This time holding a small tray with a cup full of coffee and two large cakes. He set the tray down in front of me. "There the usual, and this time I added some more cinnamon."

I gave him a grateful smile and started to drink my coffee. Mmmm! It was so good!

"Good as always, !" I complemented. He smiled and sat down in front of me. "So anything happen today?"

I pondered at his question a bit. Maybe would know what an 'exorcist' is. But, should I ask him? Guess I ought to give it a try…

"Well… these three people came in today…" I started "And well, they said that they were these people call 'exorcists' ." I looked up at him. "Mr. Rubben, do you know what they are?"

I waited for an answer. He stared at me, his eyes filled with an emotion that I didn't know. "?"

Slowly, stood up, Sliding his chair out from under him. My eyes followed his every move. I felt that the atmosphere suddenly changed. It felt colder all of a sudden.

When Mr. Rubben finally talked, his voice was hard and cold. It gave me chills. "Well done, my dear Elizabeth. Well done."

"What-…?" I started, but was cut off by a big hand hitting me so hard that I flew out the window. I landed against a building, hard.

"ugh!" I slid down the wall. I had cuts all over my arms and legs, and I would have thought that something was wrong with my back, but surprisingly, it didn't hurt that much. I slowly stood up, panting.

"You still conscious?" I looked up to see a 10 foot monster walking out of the now beat up Café. It looked like a big mechanical wolf with four arms and razor sharp claws.

"…?" I couldn't believe it, what was this thing? What happened to ?

I seemed to have to last question of my face, so it answered it. " has been dead for more than a year now, dearie. The person you've been talking to has been a dead person!"

Shock creeped through my body. My world went black but I was still conscious. Thoughts and questions striked through my brain like a bullet. What did it mean? Why was dead! Why was this thing disguising as him? What does this all MEAN!

I felt like hours passed. Then days. And finally weeks. How long would I be like this? Lost in the darkness of my mind, wondering why.

"… !"

A heavy, low voice brought me back to the present. I saw one of the 'exorcists' from this morning, Marie, sitting next to me trying to get my attention.

"Mr. Marie?"

He gave me a small smile, relieved that he heard my voice. "Yes, it's me."

I looked around and at the same time I noticed that I had fallen down. The entire place was destroyed; glass and wood on the ground, burn marks and smoke everywhere probably from a fire, and people were muttering and gawking at the sky.

"What's going on?" I noticed that my voice was hoarse, was it because of the smoke?

Marie looked, or should I say turned his head, to where the people wear gawking at. "Kanda and the general are fighting that Akuma that you've encountered.

"Akuma? Like, as in the Japanese term for 'demon'?"

"Oh, err, well, not really. But, how about I tell you later. I promise that we'll explain everything then."

I nodded. "Ok." Then looked over his head to see the two other exorcists from this morning, Kanda and , fighting that monster.

…_And if a_ _person wearing black and has a white rose cross stitched on his uniform ever comes…_

Huh? I looked around. What was that?

…_please give her this…_

"Did you hear that?" I asked Marie. A confused look came on his face. "Hear what?"

I didn't get to answer, for blackness had whelmed over me once again.

* * *

Regulare Pov:

The exorcist Trio were scouting out the rest of the village when they heard the sound of a big crash. Only two things could make a crash sound that big 1. An Akuma and of Komui's robots. They knew that Komui was still at HQ, so it had to be an Akuma. They quickly ran to the scene.

A wolfish looking Akuma with 4 arms was standing outside of a small Café that was blasted to smithereens. In front of it was a paralyzed and shocked Lizzi laying on the ground. She was Hyperventilating.

"Now die! You exorcist scum!" the Akuma raised it's claws and started to strike down on Lizzi. But even before the razors got even half a foot close to her body, it was stopped. There was a clash sound when the claw met a sword.

Kanda was now standing over Lizzi; Mugen, unsheathed, in his hand. "It's not her you want it's me."

The Akuma, who wouldn't take his claw away, cackled. "Now that YOU appeared, I want to kill BOTH of you!"

It started to attack Kanda, who had it hard trying to block while not stepping on Lizzi.

He cursed. "Marie! Take the girl!"

"Got it!" Marie started to run to Lizzie's Aid as Kanda started to away.

"Hey Wolf-man! Follow me and I'll show you a REAL fight!"

The Akuma roared, and followed the exorcist. General Tiedoll Joined Kanda soon after he saw that Lizzi was alright and didn't need medical treatment.

"NETHER-WOLD CREATURE, ICHIGEN!" Kanda swung his sword and parasite like creatures formed from the swing. They attacked the Akuma and went through it. The Akuma screamed in pain, clutching it's wounds. And then a big white hand clamped around it, hard, and picked it up. It was the General's innocence, Art; which, when activated, turned into a big moving sculpture that he could move at will.

The General made it so that Art moved it's hand and positioned it right in front of the General, so that he could question the Akuma.

"Now…" he started. "Why don't you tell us why you were after that innocent girl."

The Akuma, who was struggling in Art's hand, cackled again. "You don't know? That girl has Innocence in her entire body! Who WOULDN'T go after her!"

This was new information for the exorcists. Was Lizzi a parasite-type accommodator?

The Akuma kept laughing hysterically and evilly. Then finally General Teidoll took the finishing blow and crushed the Akuma. He and Kanda then ran back to Marie, who was holding a now unconscious Lizzi.

"I heard the entire thing." Marie said before the General could explain about what happened and about what they had learned. "And it's right, this girl has Innocence in her body but I don't know where it is."

"We need to take her to HQ, there Hevaleska will look her over." Kanda said. The General nodded in agreement. "But before that, we need to consult this over with her parents. We can't just take her now, or we'd be called kidnappers."

Marie smiled at that, but didn't want it to happen. He'd rather spend a whole year with a ticked Kanda than be accused of something he didn't do. Kanda then went over to Lizzi and made it so that she was on his back. He then carried her piggy-back and followed Marie and the General back to the restaurant/Inn.

* * *

**Me: Hey i saw this on other people's storys and thought that i'd try it out. But how 'bout instead of cookies, we use Pocky? **

**Lavi and Iggy: Pocky?**

**Me: yeah, you'know. those Japanese snacks were it's a biscuit stick covered in chocolate? **

**Lavi and iggy: ooooh...**

**Me: so anyway. how 'bout i make it so that who ever reviews, they get one Pocky. and whoever gets a entire pack of Pocky (12 sticks of Pocky) by the time i get to chapter 5. then i get to answer any question about Man that they want to know**

**Iggy: Hmmm**

**Lavi: That sounds great! i like it!**

**Me: ^-^ then it's settled! so Mr and Ms viewers! please review for Pocky! **


	3. Chapter 3: The letter from Mother

**Me: Yo! i finally got vol. 11 and 12 of -man! yes! so happy! i haven't been able to find them at all, now i have the entire series! yay! Happy Happy Happy time. Happy Happy Happy time.**

**Iggy: Will you quit your singing! it's hurting my ears! almost as badly as Nudge's motor mouth!**

**me: *raises my eye brow* Oh? well then. *breaths in* This is the song that never ends! It just goes on and on my friend! somebody... STARted singing it, not knowing what it was-**

**Iggy: Gaaaaa! no! not that! anything but that!**

**Me: Then what about the good morning song?**

**Iggy: THAT'S EVEN WORSE! **

**Lavi:haha. You think you have it bad? are you the one that's trained to remember every inch and scratch of a key? No. How do you think I feel? i cant get it out of my head now!**

**Iggy: do you want me to blow you up?**

**Lavi: try it and-**

**Me: Alright Einstein, Pyro, break it up! Lenalee, Can you do the disclaimer before this entire place is blown and smashed to smithereens?**

**Lenalee: Sure Mykal! Mykal doesn't own -man. if she did, she would kick Reveuler out of the Order**

**Me: heck yeah, i would! **

* * *

Chapter 3: The letter from Mother

* * *

'Lizzi's' Pov (her name changes after this chapter):

I was in blackness again. At first, it was quiet. But then I heard screams and yells coming from all around. I covered my ears, closed my eyes and gritted my heart my ears so much, I thought they were bleeding.

"STOP IT!" I pleaded. "PLEASE! JUST STOP!"

'…_It will tell her the truth…'_

I opened my eyes. Who said that!

I looked around till my eyes fell on to the Silhouette of a woman.

"Who are-…?"

But I didn't get to finish my question for the blackness started to devour me.

'…_The rest is up for her to remember.'_

* * *

I woke up to see 9 different pair of eyes look over me, the 7 green ones filled with worry and concern. Father, Mother, Patrick, Lillia, Jason, Kayla, and Marco; along with the exorcists, , Kanda, and Marie were in our living room watching me with worry when they saw that I was awake.

"What-…?" I sat up. "What happened? Oof!"

Mother gave out a cry and gave me a big old mother bear hug.

"Oh, Lizzi! My little Lizzi!" Tears started to fall from her face. "I'm so glad your ok!"

I patted her back and smiled a little. "Mother, I'm fine. I'm really, really sorry that I had worried you."

But she didn't let go of me. So I had to crane my neck to look at my other family and the exorcists that, supposedly, had brought me home. Looking at them, I then remembered about why I felt tired and weak.

"Wait, what happened to that monste- I mean, Akuma? Was it killed? Why was it there in the first place? And why did it disguise it's self as Mr. Rubben? And how-…" I started to shout out questions like a bullet. I was confused, so I demanded answers. But I was then cut off by waving his hand at me. "Now. Now. Ms. Lizzi, I promise that I'll answer all of your questions soon. But for now, I think that your father has something that he wants to talk to you about."

He waved at my father to go on while I looked at him. Father, who is usually in a chippy mood and smiles all day, was now pale and was frowning. He looked like he didn't want to be here, and what's worse was that he couldn't look me in the eye. What did he have to tell me?

After a long pause, Father looked at me, not in the eyes of course, and started to talk. "Lizzi, remember when you were 5 and you lost your first tooth?"

I shook my head. "No, because I lost my memories when I was 8"

It was true. I don't remember anything of my life prior to age 8. And for some reason, father never told me how I lost them. Whenever I asked he would quickly change the subject.

Father went on. "Well… to tell you the truth… we don't know when you lost your first tooth. We don't know anything about you before your 9th birthday."

I got confused and, truthfully, a little scared.

"W-what do you mean?"

Father looked down and still refused to look me in the eye. He looked like he was choking on the words, and wanted to say some others.

"What do you mean, Father?" I couldn't handle the silence. Just WHAT did he mean he didn't know anything about me before I turned 9? "Please! Tell me!"

His face got paler, and I could see that he was trembling. I touched his arm. "Father. Please."

He then looked up at me, and this time he met my eyes. I was slightly crying now. His silence was tearing me apart.

"You…" he looked down and closed his eyes. "Your name really ISN'T Elizabeth Winston. You… your not really mine and your mother's child."

My eyes widened at this information.

"What…?" I whispered.

"P-please just here me out for a second. You see, 8 years ago a young woman came to our door carrying a bundle of cloth. She begged us to move away from our house in Ireland and to take her child as her own. Lizzi…" he stopped for a second.

"That child was you…"

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't really a Winston? Mother wasn't my real mother? Instead my real one just left me with them?

"So… your saying that my real mother abandoned me…?" my question was a mix between a question and a demand. Father shook his head franticly.

"No, that's not it, Lizzi! You see your mother was in the middle of a battle or a war of some sort near our house!" he looked at the exorcist.

"Remember that exorcist that I told you I knew?" he asked . Mr. Tiedoll nodded. "Well that woman was her."

"You mean that 's real mother was an exorcist?" Marie asked.

"Yes, and I only knew that because she had the same uniform as you guys. Well, except she had gold lining on hers, not silver."

cuffed his mouth and pondered for a bit. "Well that's interesting. If she was wearing gold, then she would have been a general exorcist like me. But the only woman that's a general exorcist in the black order is General Cloudnine. And she's still too young to be having a child, especially one that's Ms. Lizzy's age."

"So that means that… she's dead…" I whispered. Now I couldn't make these people take me to their 'black order' place and ask her the one important question that was ringing in my mind. 'Why the H. E. Double-toothpicks did you abandon me?'

Mother, who was still clinging to me, finally let me go and stood up. She quietly exited the room. 2 minutes later, she came back with a package and a black letter in her hands. My father's eyes widened when he saw them. "Sheril! You want to give those to her now?"

Mother just looked at him. "My baby girl wants answers, and I'm sick and tired of not giving them to her. She's 17 now, she deserves to know the truth." Mother then sat next to me on the couch again and sat the package and Letter on my lap. "The woman, your real mother, gave these to us right after she handed you over to us. I suggest that you read the letter first."

The look in my Mother's eyes made my heart hurt. She would always be my mother, didn't she know that? I didn't say anything, but nodded. I gingerly picked the black envelope up, on the back it was addressed to someone with the initials M.S. Were they mine? I opened it, then took the letter out and quietly read it.

_My dearest Daughter,_

_I'm so sorry that I had to do this, but I knew that you were just TOO young to be an exorcist. They discovered that I was an accommodator for Innocence when I was five, and I've been trapped in the black order ever since. I didn't want that to happen to you. So during your first mission as an exorcist, I erased your memories, planted my innocence in you, and gave you to a nice family that I know will take care of you like their own. I know that if your reading this letter then that means that you've met a General exorcist and they discovered that you had Innocence in you. I'm sorry, but now they'll have to take you to the Black Order HQ and make you an exorcist once again. Please tell me that when they find you, you're at a decent age where you can understand what's going on around you. _

_And I must also tell you that when you read this, I will already be dead. Without my Innocence, I stand no chance against Akuma. So when you go to HQ, try to find your father or brother. They'll probably think that you had died along with me, since I didn't really tell them that I would hide you. Haha. They might freak out when they see you so don't panic or anything. _

_In the package that is with this letter is your Innocence. When the Black Order Discovered you were an accommodator, they made your Innocence into an Equipment-Type Anti-Akuma weapon. With this, you can fight the Akuma as an exorcist. Please, I pray that you make it so that the Order can be your home, not a prision. I wish that you can make friends, find love, and grow up to be happy; even though you have to be in a war. _

_I wish you well, Myako Suzuki. I love you, I always will. (Even though I have a feeling that you will resent me for doing this to you.) I wish I was there to watch you grow up. I wish for so many things. But they can never come true, except for the ones that involve you having a happy life I hope. Please do._

_Love, your mother,_

_Karin Suzuki_

My eyes went over the letter over and over again. Karin Suzuki, my real mother, left me because she wanted me to have a real life?

"What does it say?" Jason, my littlest brother, asked. Which rewarded him with a thump on the back of his head by Patrick. "Don't go asking personal questions like that!"

I just smiled at them. "It's ok, Patrick. I don't mind." Then I slowly read the letter out loud. After I finished, everyone in the room, even Kanda, was wide-eyed.

"So… Your name is really 'Myako Suzuki'?" Kayla came up to me. I nodded. It was my real name. I wasn't 'Elizabeth Winston' but 'Myako Suzuki' M.S. Wait a minute…. Myako? I'm really Japanese? I made a face and held up a piece of my black hair. Well, that explains why I don't have red hair like everyone else.

My family started to talk excitedly amongst themselves. My siblings were really excited for me, and were happy because I finally knew about my past. Seems like they knew part of the secret too. And mother and father were crying wishing that I didn't have to know about this yet so I could stay with them. Part of me wanted to stay too, wanted to stay and forget all about this Myako Suzuki event. But then the rest of me knew that I had to go. I had to go back to being Myako Suzuki. I had a real father and real brother out there that were probably lonely since their mother and 'sister' had died. I felt bad about that. And, if I have the power to help these exorcists protect the innocent and weak against Akuma, then I'll take the offer.

"Oh! Lizzi! You forgot to open the package." Lillia pointed out. I looked at the box beside me. I wonder what was inside. The letter said that it was my innocence that was turned into a weapon of some sort. But, what kind of weapon? So just like the letter, I gingerly picked the package up and started to tear the wrapping off. I was carful just in case it was a bomb or gun, I didn't want it to go off on accident. That would be really bad.

When I finally got it unwrapped, I slowly took the top off of it and looked inside. I then, got really confused.

"What the…"

* * *

Exorcist's Pov:

After Lizzi- er- Myako **(Me: I'm gonna start calling her Myako, since that's her real name and all.)** finished reading the letter out loud everyone was looking at her with wide eyes. Especially Kanda, he, for some reason, was the most shocked at this information.

"Myako… Suzuki…" he repeated the name over and over again in his mind. He didn't believe it, COULDN'T believe it. Myako Suzuki DIED 9 years ago! She and her mother, General Karin Suzuki, were going on her first mission as an exorcist to Ireland in the hopes of finding Innocence. But they were attacked by Akuma. A week later, only two founders had come back, bringing along the news that the new exorcist and the General had died in the line of fire. He was there when they made the announcement. He was there when they brought back the body of General Suzuki, but not Myako. They said that her body was shot with an Akuma bullet, and became ash in the matter of seconds. She was no more. She was dead.

He didn't believe it.

"Kanda…" General Tiedoll looked at his student. He knew about Myako Suzuki, and so did Kanda. Marie was the only one that didn't, he only met General Suzuki once, and that was a year before she died.

"Oh! Lizzi! You forgot to open the package." Myako's older sister pointed out. The young girl looked at it. The exorcists remembered that General Suzuki said in her letter that Myako's Innocence was in it. The Cat rod. If it was really in that box, then Kanda might think that it was really her. But, he wouldn't fully believe that this girl was Myako until she could activate the Cat Rod.

Myako then opened up the package and looked inside.

"What the…"

She pulled out a small black, staff that was about two feet long. On one end, the bottom end, it had a chain on it; the other end, the top end, had a head of the cat. Kanda sucked in his breath, the Cat Rod.

Myako twirled it around a little. "What is this thing?"

General Tiedoll chuckled and walked over to her.

"That, my dear, is your Anti-Akuma weapon, the Cat Rod. Commonly known as 'Innocence'."

She gave him a confused look. "This is innocence?"

"Yes, you see. There are two types of Innocence. One, is the Equipment-type, these types are where an Innocence shard is turned in to a weapon that you can carry around with you…" He stopped, and pointed his thumb at Kanda. "Take Kanda for example, his Anti-Akuma weapon is his sword." Kanda gave a grunt and looked away when Myako looked at him, not wanting to meet her eyes. The same eyes that he used to look at 9 years ago.

The General went on. "Then there is the Parasite-type. This type is where the exorcist is BORN with the Innocence, as in, the Innocence is part of their body…"

Kanda thought of Bean sprout. His arm was his Innocence. General Tiedoll squatted down so that he stood right in front of Myako.

", remember in the letter; it said that General Suzuki, your mother, put her Innocence inside of you after she erased your memories?"

She nodded.

"Well, General Suzuki had a very unique Parasite-Type innocence. She could use her Innocence to move stuff at will, heal people, and erase or add Memories…"

Myako gave him a funny look. "So that means…?"

"That means…" Marie went on for her. "… that you now have two Innocent shards."

"I have two?"

The general nodded. "Yes. She must've known that you were not only the accommodator for your Innocence, The Cat Rod…"he pointed to the small staff in her hands. "…But also the accommodator for her Innocence, Healing Ghost."

Myako seemed to ponder this for a bit. Kanda still didn't say anything. Slowly, he was starting to believe that it was her. Of course, she looked older, but her hair was a lot shorter. Her black bangs still split and curved around her head **(Me: Think of Rukia from bleach, and the older sister from V.P. Rose.)**, and her hair had layers in it. Her skin was the same as ever, an olive pale just like her mother just like Kanda. And then her eyes. The Golden orbs that used to look at him with kindness and happiness were now full of confusion, curiosity, and a little betrayal. Kanda knew right then and there, that even though this could be Myako, it wasn't the same Myako that he knew.

"So… what now?" Myako asked. General Tiedoll looked at Kanda and Marie. They all knew what was coming. He looked back at Myako.

"You have to come with us. We'll train you on how to use your Innocence and how to fight the Akuma. I'm sorry, but it's my job as part of the Black Order to do this. And you might not see your family ever again."

"What!" Patrick yelled. "You can't do that! No one's gonna take Lizzi away! Never!"

The General looked at the young man. "I'm sorry, but I have to."

Patrick gritted his teeth. Then he and his younger brothers got protectively in front of Myako. "If you want her, you'll have to go through us!"

"Look, We don't want any trouble…"Marie started. But General held up his hand to stop him. "Marie, stop."

He turned back the group of boys that were trying to protect their dear sister. "I knew her mother; she was a great General of the Order. And whenever I saw her, she would go on and on about her daughter and how she was the most cutest thing in the world. She was also very happy that she and her husband were both in the order so then she didn't have to be separated from her daughter. But, she was also terrified when she found out that her daughter was an accommodator for Innocence. So I know fully well about her feelings when she wanted to do this to ."

"You knew her?"

The three brothers turned to look at Myako. She was now standing, and she was still holding onto the Cat Rod.

"You knew my mother?" she asked again, staring at General Tiedoll. He smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I did. I knew her ever since I became a General. And let me just say…"

He looked Myako up and down, from head to toe. "You look just like her."

* * *

Myako's Pov:

"You look just like her"

I didn't know what to say. I was happy, and yet still confused. But, after Mr.- er I mean- General Tiedoll said those five words, I knew what I had to do.

"I'll go with you." I said. "Please, teach me how to fight with Innocence."

My family gave me shocked faces. It was mostly my siblings; my parents already knew that, if I wanted to go, I should go. My brothers and sisters on the other hand started yelling at me and asking me the same question. "Why?"

I told them that I needed to go. I needed to stop hiding and start living with the path that I had chosen 9 years ago. I needed to be an exorcist. So later that day, I packed up the stuff that I needed into a small suit case. General Tiedoll said that the Order would send some people over to get the rest of my stuff and bring it back to HQ later. He also said that at the next town we stop at, the Order would send over my new uniform.

I was now descending the stairs. At the bottom of them, my family was waiting for me. Mother and my sisters were crying in their handkerchiefs, my Father smiled up sadly at me, and my brothers were trying to act cool and tuff, but I could still see the tears forming at their eyes. I hugged each and every one of them.

"Take care of yourself you hear? And whenever you are in town you come to us to stay for the night!" Mother didn't stop crying. "And… and even if your real name is Myako, your still going to be our little Lizzi, always."

I smiled at her. "Thanks mother. I promise to never forget about you guys."

Father came up to me and gave me a big, long hug. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. If I did, then you probably wouldn't have gotten attacked by that Akuma."

"It's ok, Father. I know that you were only trying to protect me. I'll never forget about what you did for me. But now, I have to choose my old life, and live it from now on."

I felt him nod. "I understand sweatheart. Take care, ok?"

"Ok."

Next were my sisters. They did the same thing mother did, but this time Lillia complained that she couldn't make me go on a double date she had planned for this saterday. I apologized, and wished her good luck on it. To tell you the truth, I was relieved that I wasn't going on it.

And lastly, my brothers came up. I smiled sadly at them, they were still trying to act all nonchalantly.

"Thanks guys, for being there for me and all. I'll never forget how you stood up for me and everything."

There was a small shush of quietness. Then Jason ran up and hugged me, tears and all.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Lizzi! Please don't go!"

I rubbed his back. "Sorry little guy, but I have to."

"You really have to?" I looked up to see Marco, his eyes were puffy now too. I nodded. He ran over and tackled me into a great bear hug. Marco was only 13, but he was about the same height as me.

"I'll never forget you, ever." I whispered. Man, now I was crying. I looked up at Patrick. Patrick, my older brother. The brother that, stood up for me when I was being picked on because of my eye color. The Brother that, walked me home every day from school even though his friends didn't like me. The same brother that held me when I cried at night from nightmares.

He was now looking at me with regret in his eyes, like he hated himself because he couldn't protect me this time. I dragged my brothers over to him and pulled him over into the group hug.

"Patrick, thank you. For everything. It's still your job to look after the others, but your job to look after me is done."

He didn't say a thing, just tightened his grip on me. After a while we all let go. I said one more goodbye to my family and headed off to where the exorcists, my new comrades, were waiting.

"Ready to go, ?" General Tiedoll asked me. I nodded. "Yes. But it's Myako, not Lizzi."

General Tiedoll and Marie nodded in respect to my wish. Kanda just started walking, not saying anything at all.

I smiled and started to walk too. From now on, I'm my old self. Whoever that is.

* * *

**Me: Please review! i really like reviews. and to those that like my other story, 'The Story of Namikaze Senna' i'm Darn serious about not posting the next chapter until i get at least 15 reviews. so far i only got 7, so those that wanna read the next chapter better start posting some reviews!**

**Iggy: Your so demanding, you know that?**

**Me: i know i am. it's what makes me, me**

**Lavi: then what are you? an Oni?**

**Me: *hits Lavi on head* SHUT. UP**

**Lavi: Sorry...**

**Me: Anyway! please review! **


End file.
